In many cultures, personal hygiene is important. In the United States, for example, it is not unusual for many active persons to bathe or shower two or more times each day. Hand washing is frequently performed regularly before meals. Antimicrobial hand sanitizing gels are commonly used to sanitize the hands of a user. There are numerous circumstances in which it may be desirable for a user to sanitize his or her hands. For example, many persons prefer to sanitize their hands before eating. Medical personnel may be required to sanitize their hands prior to implementing a medical procedure. Food service personnel may be required to sanitize their hands before handling food in an eating establishment.
Throughout day-to-day activities, the feet of a person are typically enclosed in shoes or other footwear. Shoes and other footwear serve to maintain the cleanliness of a wearer or user's feet as well as to protect the feet of the user from injury due to objects on the ground and from objects which may inadvertently fall on the user's feet. However, enclosure of the user's feet in footwear may cause the feet to sweat and develop a disagreeable smell to others, particularly if the footwear is removed from the feet. Moreover, in some religious traditions, foot washing may be desirable for ritual cleanliness. Therefore, various types of foot sanitizers have been devised for the purpose of sanitizing the feet of a user. However, conventional foot sanitizers have had various drawbacks, such as complexity of design and/or use.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a foot sanitizing device which allows a user to sanitize their feet in a simple, quick, convenient and yet effective manner. Preferably, the sanitizing device should be able to be manufactured cost effectively such that the device can be provided to users at reasonable cost. Also preferably, the device should be durable.